


i ain't got no type

by halleluzayn



Category: One Direction (Band), Zayn Malik (Musician)
Genre: 5 Times, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Bottom Zayn, F/M, Fairy Harry, Immortality, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Minor Character Death (Mentioned), Tattoos, Top Liam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 03:56:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6314359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halleluzayn/pseuds/halleluzayn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They never told you the downside of immortality.</p><p>How you get to watch the people you love succumb to mortality and die away and getting to witness it over and over.</p><p>Getting to witness heartbreak over and over and it will never ever stop unless… yeah, Liam doesn’t want to think about <i>that</i>.</p><p>Anyway, though straying away from family, Liam’s never stopped loving romantically.</p><p>(In which, Liam is an Immortal that <i>definitely</i> has a type.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	i ain't got no type

**Author's Note:**

> that title was meant to be ironic.
> 
> i made this in 2 days so apologies if there are inaccuracies (there are, because the only thing i googled here to fit timelines was clothing and transportation and that wasn't even mentioned a lot).
> 
> inspired by!! the fact that my love for malec (magnus + alec from the cassandra clare books) was rekindled and this is based on the fact magnus likes black hair and blue eyes and is an immortal warlock so i was like... so, @me, how about a ziam fic based on that?? and they are, sorta, kinda, not really mentioned in this fic as well but i didn't wanna tag them bc i didn't wanna be the first ziam fic with side malec lmao andddd i was also inspired by this [post](http://jaecchi.tumblr.com/post/141332251914/that-line-in-befouri-know-like-all-i-can) and yes, we all know what befour actually means but i can't help imagining it too.
> 
> also, the smut with liam and people before zayn isn't that detailed bc i am ziam trash and will not let liam smut with anyone else be that detailed so no worries if you're not in to that kind of stuff.
> 
> hope you guys like it. :)

Being immortal is something Liam Payne’s never given thought of until he stopped aging at twenty-one.

It was weird – in a lot of ways, actually.

His parents never told him why he’s the only one who’s stopped aging, but he thinks it has something to do with the fact he’s not actually their son, and has to go through the pain of watching them and his sisters slowly age and die.

He’s seen his sister’s children go through the same process as well.

Until he’s left alone, with just the knowledge that he has distant relatives that he doesn’t really wanna see and get attached to because he doesn’t want to see the same process go over again.

They never told you the downside of immortality.

How you get to watch the people you love succumb to mortality and die away and getting to witness it over and over.

Getting to witness heartbreak over and over and it will never ever stop unless… yeah, Liam doesn’t want to think about _that_.

Anyway, though straying away from family, Liam’s never stopped loving romantically.

It’s just that, each era he’s been was always filled with beautiful people, he _can’t not resist_.

And he’s known to like all his lovers with one thing – the ink in their bodies and their beautiful eyelashes.

It’s just the thought that although some of these people, because it’s not just mortals that he’s loved like this, will never live as long as he has, there’s something inked in their bodies that will stay with them forever – until their bodies decompose, that is. But nonetheless, the thought still stays.

And the eyelashes – they’re just so beautiful. Man or woman, whoever, as long as they have beautiful eyelashes, Liam succumbs to them. Just the light tickle of them as they sweep against Liam’s cheeks as he dips them down or hover over them in bed, kissing them with passion and urgency; the sight of his lover’s eyes looking up through them at him, either it be with shyness or because they’re kneeling down in front of him sucking his cock.

It just puts Liam at ease.

**/ 1 / // 1700s //**

He remembers his first lover; his name was Jackson – or Jack.

Jack had nice dark and messy hair, a jawline that could cut and Liam loved peppering kisses on; hands so calloused because of working hard at the family business; eyelashes too long for a man but too short for a lady but nonetheless, Liam loved feeling as they grazed lightly over his cheek when Jack would kiss his lips, his chin, his jaw and would go lower and lower… until they felt them graze lightly somewhere else.

And let’s not forget the wonderful ink on his skin. Growing up traditionally, as is what all children are raised to in this generation, it’s no secret that ink on skin is not exactly accepted. If Jack’s parents ever found out about the ink on his skin – the date of the year his brother was born, that he never got to see grow because of a sickness that swept their town, that is placed underneath his arm; the swirls inked on his thigh paying homage to the wonderful painting his sister had done; and Liam’s favorite… the initials of his name inked on his collarbone that can be strategically hidden with a cravat.

“I know what you are, Liam.” Jack had told him when Liam saw his new ink. “And I know it’s not going to last, you will leave this town and never come back, find a new lover and move on but…” He grabs Liam’s hand and places it over his collarbone, “it does not mean I will not forget about the wonderful times we have had, the wonderful lessons you have taught, and the wonderful being you are.”

With that said, Liam cups Jack’s cheeks and kisses him with all the passion he can muster at the moment as Jack strategically leads them to his cabin where he lets Liam ruin him over and over, crying in pain and pleasure as Liam kisses and bites over the “L.J.P.” on his skin.

Weeks later, and Liam had to leave – not because he didn’t love Jack, but because he had to.

“I will miss you.” Liam told him, engulfing him in a huge hug.

“And I you, Liam.” Jack mutters against his neck.

With one last kiss on the neck, Liam pulls away and grabs his bags, bidding goodbye to Jack’s family and thanking them for their hospitability of letting him stay with them and places his luggage on the carriage and leaves forever.

**/ 2 / // 1800s //**

“Liam,” his friend, Louis, leans towards him. You’d think with an immortal like Liam, he would stray off friendship as well. But when your friend was an immortal like you, and was by the name of Louis Tomlinson, then you can’t help but be drawn to them, “look at that lady looking at you by the booths. She is _stunning_.”

They were in a bar, having a couple of drinks and Liam follows Louis’ indiscreet gaze and sees that he was in fact right – a lady seated by the booths having a drink with her friends and she _is_ stunning.

“If you find her so beautiful then why don’t you talk to her instead?” Liam asks Louis, though he already knows the answer.

Still, Louis humors him by answering. “You know I’m not like you, Liam.”

“Of course, of course.” He downs his bourbon before he gets off his stool. “Wish me luck.”

“Oh believe me, you don’t need the luck.”

And Louis was right again.

Allyson – Ally for short, was not only a stunning lady – she was strong, determined, intelligent, and independent and maybe that was why Liam wanted to get to know her more.

Liam and Louis were only staying in this part of London for a month before heading off to another destination, especially since that night he met Ally, they were celebrating for doing a job well done stealing jewels from a visiting diplomat and it would be a little while before the police get a whiff and arrest them.

But nonetheless, he and Ally both know this would not last but the time spent together was amazing. It wasn’t anything like he had with Jack – filled with passion and love – but was all heat and lust.

In the darkness of the bar that night, he felt a little hesitant about Louis telling him to go talk to Ally because he wasn’t sure if she had the traits he looked for in a lover or a fling but then again, Louis had amazing eyelashes and ink on his skin but he was never attracted to him as he would to a lover.

But he took it. He dove in headfirst and see where it would go with Ally, knowing the consequences and the fact that they will never love each other like he and Jack did.

He never had problems accepting the fact he catered to both men and women. But after Jack, he did not dare see what it would be like to have another intimate touch on him. He did not go on celibacy, mind you, but it was a while so feeling Allyson’s lips against him, her long nails digging on to his shoulders had some getting used to.

And although he didn’t expect her to have ink on her body as it was frowned up on women at that time – he didn’t have trouble with her amazing eyelashes, either they would be covered in mascara or blinking at him when she had just woken up – he felt lucky and pleased to see the ink of a feather below her breast.

But alas, all good things end.

Louis heard a policeman asking a vendor when he was shopping at the market if they have seen him and Liam, describing the features the diplomat must have given about them.

He never told Ally about why he must leave and who he was. Why would he? These kinds of things don’t last but before parting, Ally gave him a parting gift – a feather, just like the one inked on her skin, only smaller and made in to a necklace.

“To remember me by.” She shyly said. This was different from the woman she knew for three months; this wasn’t the straightforward woman who basically dominated him every time they were together but it didn’t change the fact that he was fond of what Ally had done.

“Thank you.” Liam whispers and plants a kiss on her forehead before he followed Louis aboard the ship that would take them somewhere else.

He may not have loved Allyson like he did with Jackson but he will never forget her as he did with him.

**/ 3 / // 1900s //**

Louis has always thought his best friend has always been interested in mortals. Just because of the reason they’re not permanent, Liam cannot be held down forever. He was proven wrong when he told Liam of this and was punched in the face, and also when they met Serena – or Shay, for short.

It’s not Liam’s fault the one he ends up being attracted to end up being mortals. It just happens.

“I know you’ve never found the love of your life, Louis.” Liam tells him after helping him with the cut on his lip. “But you must know that’s not the case. I may not have loved anyone since Jack but this doesn’t mean I didn’t like Ally or any of the past people I’ve been with. Knowing that all of them will be gone in thirty more years while I never age and stay here, hurts me. Knowing that I will never see them again and I’ll be stuck here, loving these people over and over and watching the same process happen again.”

“I’m sorry, Liam.” Louis apologizes.

So when they meet Shay, another immortal, it was surprising to both Louis and Liam that Liam has grown smitten with her.

“It’s been ages since I’ve met people my own.” Shay tells him. “How old are you both?”

“Two hundred.” Liam answers.

“One hundred.” Louis shares.

“Three hundred.” Shay gloats with a smug smile.

They became a tight knit group of friends, travelling the world and stealing jewels and healing people. It was great, especially for Liam, being so close to Shay. Someone he can be with forever and just do this.

But it didn’t feel right. Even when her long eyelashes would flutter against his cheeks and he got to trace the ink of the year she stopped aging located at the back of her neck.

Being with Shay was like being with a friend.

Being with Shay was also like being safe.

And Liam didn’t like being with someone because it was safe.

This thought has occurred to him as to why he’s always been with mortals before her. Yes, it wouldn’t last but he was with them genuinely. Not because he thought it would save him less heartbreak. He knew the consequences and he still took it because it made him happy.

But with Shay, it felt like being with a friend… a sister.

So when he told Shay this, she just smiled and caressed his cheek. “It’s alright, Liam. I’ve been meaning to tell you the same thing for a while.” She told him one night when they all came back from a night of celebrating of another robbery well done and Louis crashed down on one of three beds in the inn they checked in for the night.

“You’re serious?” Liam asks, eyebrows furrowing. “You’re not just…” He trails off.

Shay grins and shakes her head. “I’m not. I’m just thinking about what’s best as well Liam. Being with you has been great, it’s made me feel alive than I’ve ever been these past centuries but it’s not the same. It is not what I wanted.”

“Me too.” Liam sighs. “But I’m hoping we’ll stay friends, yes?”

Shay giggles. “Oh Liam, you are a silly boy.” She gives his shoulder a playful slap. “You know that we are not destined to be lovers forever, but we are destined to be best friends.”

“More like brother and sister.” Liam tells her.

“Brother and sister do not sleep together.” Shay rolls her eyes. “But I get what you mean.” She says, with a smile and both of them go to bed, feeling delighted and free.

**/ 4 / // 2000s //**

Liam meets Alec at a seedy gay club.

It’s been suggested by Harry, Louis’ faerie boyfriend, and agreed to by, of course, Louis and Shay so Liam has no choice if he doesn’t want to spend the remaining night watching weird shows on the television.

It was fine. Liam was just enjoying his drink when he spots a man dancing alone, nursing a drink as well. He was tall, wearing clothing too tight on his body, and his hair was messy and sweaty. But he still looked amazing, especially with the tattoos peeking out from under his shirt sleeve and the tattoos on the side of his stomach seen through his fishnet shirt.

Being with Alec was amazing.

He was wild but he also caring, he was handsome, and he was humble.

Mortal or immortal, it was perfect.

Which was why, Liam was sad but also understood when he found out Alec was already claimed.

It was supposed to be a lazy Wednesday. Him and his friends were residing in New York, Liam had just woken up to Alec making them breakfast and after a brief make-out session, they were interrupted with a loud knock on the door.

“Must be Louis.” Liam gives an exasperated sigh. Alec grins, his blue eyes lighting up, as Liam walks to the door and opens it, only to be met with someone who was definitely not Louis.

Turns out, weeks before he and Alec met, he had met another immortal who had imprinted on him the first time they’ve slept together. Alec didn’t know this so left the following morning, thinking it was just a one-night stand, only for the them to trace him all around New York. And finally found him.

Liam should have stayed. Fought for him. But seeing how it’s another immortal, like himself, and knowing that he can never break a bond especially when they’ve claimed each other, though Alec has some adjusting to do, he does not have the heart do it.

But it doesn’t mean his heart didn’t break when Alec wraps his tattooed arms around Liam’s waist, ignoring the growl from his mate, and whispers. “You’ll find The One soon.”

And he trusts Alec’s judgment.

**/ 5 / // 2010s //**

Being immortal is something Liam Payne’s never given thought of until he stopped aging at twenty-one.

It was weird – in a lot of ways, actually.

Though straying away from family, Liam’s never stopped loving romantically.

It’s just that, each era he’s been was always filled with beautiful people, he _can’t not resist_.

And he’s known to like all his lovers with one thing – the ink in their bodies and their beautiful eyelashes.

It’s just the thought that although some of these people, because it’s not just mortals that he’s loved like this, will never live as long as he has, there’s something inked in their bodies that will stay with them forever – until their bodies decompose, that is. But nonetheless, the thought still stays.

And the eyelashes – they’re just so beautiful. Man or woman, whoever, as long as they have beautiful eyelashes, Liam succumbs to them. Just the light tickle of them as they sweep against Liam’s cheeks as he dips them down or hover over them in bed, kissing them with passion and urgency; the sight of his lover’s eyes looking up through them at him, either it be with shyness or because they’re kneeling down in front of him sucking his cock.

It just puts Liam at ease.

But meeting Zayn made it different.

“It’s weird for you to bring me back here, Alec. Especially since this is where we met.” Liam tells his friend as he’s dragged down the club they met. It wasn’t as seedy as it was ten years ago, with Alec’s mate buying the club and renovating it.

“It’s fine, Liam. Besides, I like it here. It feels like home.” Alec tells him over his shoulder.

“Right,” Liam rolls his eyes fondly, “home.”

Alec leaves him in the VIP section, where Louis and Harry will eventually arrive to, to go to his mate’s office.

Liam busies himself with a drink and looking down at the people in the dance floor. He’s having his third glass when he spots _him_ , sitting down by himself in a stool and nursing his own drink.

Despite the strobe lights, he can make out his features – jet black hair, high cheekbones, plump lips, _eyelashes to die for_ , and two sleeves of tattoos peeking out from the white sleeves of his button up.

As Harry and Louis appear out of thin air behind him, he stands up and excuses himself before they can even say ‘hi’ to him and goes down the spiral stairs and towards the beautiful boy.

He slides beside him on the counter. “Hello.” He greets, causing the boy to stop mid-sip.

“Hi.” He says and looks down on his drink before continuing what he was doing.

“What’s your name?” Liam grins at him.

“Why do you want to know?” He wasn’t being snarky but rather curious.

“I’ve always wanted to know the names of every beautiful man I meet.” Liam replies smoothly. The boy always chokes on his drink. “Are you alright?” Liam asks, fondly as he watches the boy wipe his mouth with the back of his hand. He nods. Liam places his hand out. “Liam.”

The boy takes his hand and shakes it. “Zayn.”

“Zayn.” Liam tests it out and grins. “Perfect. It fits you.” He watches Zayn raise his eyebrow. “It means ‘beauty’ in Arabic, does it not?”

“Oh.” Zayn nods and looks down, shyly. “Yeah, I know. My Baba told me that.”

“Your Baba has good taste in names.” He tells him and looks at Zayn’s now empty glass. “Need another drink? My treat.”

“I…” Zayn’s Adam’s apple bobs. “Sure.”

It goes smoothly from there.

Being with Zayn wasn’t like being with anyone else – even Jack, who he thought was the only person he will love like this. But the only thing Jack holds for him now is that he was Liam’s first.

It was easy telling Zayn he was an immortal but it wasn’t easy telling him he dated and slept with Shay and Alec prior to meeting him.

“It’s weird.” Zayn frowns and sighs. “I’m thinking too much about this, I’m sorry. I’m not telling you to stop hanging out with them. I just…” He chews on his bottom lip nervously.

“I understand.” Liam grins and kisses him softly. “It’s weird, I know. But I can assure you, no hidden feelings are going to surface. Alec is mated and Shay and I treat each other like siblings.” Zayn just nods before wrapping his arms around him.

“So, a little faerie told me that you’re in to pretty eyelashes and tattoos.”

Liam rolls his eyes. “Damn it, Harry.” He sighs. “Yeah, it’s not a kink or anything. If that’s what you’re thinking. I just… I really like it for some reason.”

Zayn smiles and looks up at him through his eyelashes. “Really?”

“You’re doing that on purpose.” Liam laughs.

“Whoops, I’ve been caught.” Zayn laughs as well. “But I’m not judging. I mean, I also have a type.”

“What is it?” Liam decides to humor him.

“I like boys with an adorable nose,” Liam scrunches up his nose and Zayn scrunches up his as he laughs. “the squishiest cheeks,” He pinches Liam’s cheeks and Liam pretends to wince, “and the plumpest lips.” He leans in and kisses him. It silent for a while before Zayn looks at him and it’s not like he’s looked at him. This was filled with nervousness and fear.

“Zayn?”

“Be my first.” Zayn whispers against his lips. “Please.”

Liam pulls back and looks down at him. “You sure?” It was no secret Liam was Zayn’s first boyfriend and sexual experience so to hear Zayn giving himself to Liam like this has him wanting to make sure this is what his boyfriend wants.

“I’m sure.”

It’s later that he decides that eyelashes and tattoos aren’t the only thing he likes, but also Zayn’s cock as it feels heavy on his tongue. Zayn moans, grasping his hair tight and throwing his head back in pleasure as Liam swirls his tongue around the head of his cock.

Later, once both of them are sated, Liam wraps his arms around Zayn’s waist and peppers his neck with kisses. He runs his hand down the snake tattoo on Zayn’s arm – a favorite tattoo of his of Zayn’s, out of anyone in fact.

It’s weird. The fact that he’s met a lot of people with the same traits Zayn has but seeing Zayn’s long lashes earlier when he was deep throating Liam and looking up at him with teary eyes, his tattoos darker with sweat and contrasting against his brown skin just made it Liam love the trait even more.

Loves it more on Zayn, in fact.

“I know it’s not appropriate to say this after sex but you know I’ve done this before, yeah?” Zayn nods. “But not like this. With them, I _thought_ it was love but with you, I _know_ it is.” Zayn can only do nothing but grin and lean up to kiss him.

He pulls away and starts, “You know… I’ve done this before.”

Liam stares at him. “You said you were…”

“Yeah, I am.” Zayn laughs. “I meant, kissing. Like I’ve kissed a girl before, which I didn’t like obviously, and I’ve kissed boys too but yeah. I’ve done this before but… not like this.” He looks at Liam. “Definitely not like this before.”

**Author's Note:**

> i've obviously didn't tackle _a lot_ in this 'verse so if you guys have headcanons or whatever (if you guys actually liked this fic) and want to see more, just hmu at my [tumblr](http://halleluzayn.tumblr.com/) and let me know what you want to see more.
> 
> (to be honest, i don't know what kind of immortals liam, louis, and shay are so if you have any ideas... *eyes emoji*)


End file.
